


Winter Warfare

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Feel free to imagine as many kids as you like running around and to name them as you see fit, Fluff, Hey it’s a drabble, M/M, Snowball Fight, Unnamed and unspecified number of kids, i had a word count to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek comes under attack on a snowy day and Stiles just stands back and watches.What else can he do in the face of an enemy so ruthless?And so gosh darn cute.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Winter Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harv3i5ladi78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harv3i5ladi78/gifts).



> Hey! This little slice of idyllic family life was inspired by the prompt words _blue, carpet, declaration_ , as provided by the sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. I first posted it on tumblr back in October and dedicated it to Harv3i5ladi78, one of my first, and best, friends over there for her birthday. Given the winter theme (and the fact I’m terribly lazy and will always put something off if I can get away with it) I waited until December to post it here. I hope you enjoy. :-)

The blue skies of summer are a distant memory today, a carpet of snow on the ground and frost in the air.

The snow shovel, a declaration of Derek’s intention of clearing the driveway, lies where he dropped it when the first blow landed. It took three more before he gathered the wit to take cover.

From the window Stiles watches the ‘enemy’ advance on Derek’s position, little faces alight with mischief and joy, arms laden with more ammunition. Racing outside to join the fun he hears shrieks of laughter, Derek’s loudest of all, and his heart swells with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for reading. I’d love to hear what you thought of my drabble so if you feel like sharing your thoughts on it then please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now. xxx


End file.
